1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to a pendulous beverage server employed for transporting and serving drinks and associated items without spillage.
2. Background Art
Drink caddies are well known and are commonly employed by people who desire to carry drinks to serve at social occasions. Applicant is aware of prior art including the following U.S. Patents which relate to drink caddy devices which have been developed to be used to serve drinks, as well as canapes. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,629, to MCCABE which shows a combined decanter and tray for dispensing and serving beverages in which the tray, the decanter and cup-like receptacles containing beverages to be served may be lifted and transported from place to place by means of the handle of the decanter, but in which the decanter may be removed from the tray by rotating it to a predetermined position relative to the surface of the tray.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,877 to KOSISKY which shows a preferably circular tray that contains a plurality of openings which may receive tapered beverage cups and the like and support the same in a stable manner; and also, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,965 to RIENZO and shows a self-balancing tray for carrying glasses, cups, canapes which consists of a disc supported by a frame to which a holder is attached. Devices of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,965 are directed to a tray suspended in a manner to always be in a horizontal position and consequently cannot be used to prevent slippage by employing centrifugal force.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, there has not been a device for carrying open drink containers and other items susceptible to spilling on a tray which is supported by a flexible cord connected to a tower for swinging the tray without spilling. The present invention permits this by incorporation of a swinging pendulous support including a tower assembly with a bendable cord for imparting a centrifugal force on the items carried on a tray.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved beverage server which overcomes some of the shortcomings of the prior art and provides for prevention against spillage on land as well as at sea.